


Confronting Love/LOVE in the Royal Castle for 7 Days

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Big Brother Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Divergent Timelines, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Jealous Sans, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mad Scientists, Multi, Normal Life, Obedience, Oblivious Papyrus, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Protective Papyrus, Repressed Memories, Sans Being Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Swapfell Gaster - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Trauma, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unethical Experimentation, Unrequited Love, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Worried Papyrus, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Ex-Soldier Swapfell!Papyrus has to get his ACT together before the BAD END occurs towards his adopted younger brother Undertale!Papyrus.…Swapfell!Papyrus knows he has one chance in doing this, especially when it’s all or nothing caused by the genocidal kid.He just knows okay?Undertale!Papyrus is aware of the RESETs though… And that’s bad knowing their situation.He has to find the CURE before Undertale!Papyrus’ life ends, not caring a fuck about love.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Guardian Undertale!Papyrus has to get his ACT together to HELP his foster older brother (Swapfell!Papyrus) before Autumn comes, falling to oblivion as Swapfell!Papyrus face another Human versus Monster War....Staying in the Royal Castle without a clue in the realms of LOVE, Undertale!Papyrus prefers talking about Love and hope non-violence can solve everything. Don’t mind his presence, he’s going to leave this world sooner or later. He hopes Swapfell!Papyrus is enjoying this, even when he notices a curious gaze at his foster brother’s direction.This has happened before."LET'S CHANGE IT."





	1. STOP BEING LAZY PLEASE... HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE BALL?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evading Love/LOVE in the Royal Castle for 7 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436724) by [Silent_Observer_of_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time). 



> Summary may alter... Not good with summaries because main pairings are altering because... fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell!Papyrus' Priorities:
> 
> 1st, take care of your brother.  
> 2nd, save your brother.  
> 3rd, don’t attract attention.  
> 4th, head back home and ignore everyone else. (Nothing matters)  
> 5th, be prepared for a psychopath kid coming along in fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to parallel this with the other story with a huge twist (since I also wrote some fighting scenes there =-=).

[How they met...]

"what are you doing up there?"  He looks up at a young skeleton resting on top of the abandoned temple. The skeleton looks at him wearing simple white robes. The child blinks and laughs at him. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? I AM WAITING FOR SOMEONE!"

"...r-really?" He scratched his neck. Looking at the temple's door, it was starting to gain dust and the wooden doors were starting to collect moss and vine crawlers. He went closer to the temple, ready to catch the child if they decide to jump. "w-well i came here under my pop's will... i need to get the chalice in the temple room for stuff."

"OH! YOU MUST BE SLIM! YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU WHEN THEY PRAY FOR THE WELL-BEING OF THEIR VILLAGE."  The child hums cheerily, contemplating on their next action. The skeleton named Slim doesn't know how to feel. He knows his mother was a priestess and keeps talking about spirits and deities, but he has never thought they were real.

‘how did they even get along?’ Unlike him who relied in rationality like his terrifying father, his mother was a spiritual person. Seriously, who would rely on spirits in a technological world and more importantly, is this kid a clergy or a helper? How long have they waited here?! The child declared. "WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? MY NAME IS... ACTUALLY, I DON'T THINK NAMES MATTER IN FORGING FRIENDSHIP!"

"y-yeah.." Dumb woman. She had to talk about him to strangers. He hopes this child was the only one who knows him. He also hopes the child lives nearby and decided to visit, being a clergy in a chaos torn kingdom. Why was the village left unscathed though?

“COME ON IN!" The child greets and Slim was surprised when he saw the temple doors open without anyone controlling it. When the door fully opened, a dark room with broken down chairs greeted him. “ARE YOU SCARED OF GHOSTS?”

"nah… i’ve seen things worse than ghosts.” Slim went inside. He doesn't really need to explore all of the areas. All he needs is that golden chalice so he can sell it and pay his debts.  “AMAZING! I DID NOT KNOW YOU CAN TALK WITH GHOSTS!”

“nyeh. it’s ok. you should go out more.” Slim looks around. _So innocent._ “why? you scared?”

“YES! EVEN IF I SHOULDN’T BE! YOUR MOTHER WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME GET OVER THAT.” Feeling a small hand touch his pants, Slim jumped back in surprise. It was the child from a while ago. “CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE YOUR MOTHER WENT?" 

"she's gone..." Slim explained but the child simply tilted their head. "WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"i mean she's dead." Slim tries again, but the child crossed their arms with a frown. _Why can’t this kid take a hint?_ "WHERE DID THEY DIE? DID THEY WANT TO DIE?"

"wait a minute. what? i mean why do you care?" Slim was staring at the child. _This type of innocence shouldn’t be possible for this world?!_ The child tugs him to the door behind the altar, losing interest of his question. The altar seems very bare, having only small trinkets and scrolls. “YOU CAN SAY THEY ARE MY SECOND GREATEST FRIEND IF I SAY SO MYSELF, THOUGH THEY ARE A BIT PUNNISH.”

“i’d attest to that. she was the type to be a momster.” Slim decides to pocket the items, curious of its content. The child’s eyes turned wide open and squawked at the horrible title given to the priest. “THAT WAS HORRIBLE!”

“it runs in the family, kid… _before the war happens._ ” Slim doesn’t want to talk about that.. The child looked away as if knowing how the monster feels and went to the chalice. Following the child, he finds the chalice with a piece of paper in it. Reading the paper, Slim turned silent.

“YOUR MOTHER MADE THE NOTE BEFORE THEY LEFT! CAN YOU READ IT?” The child asked, excited and jumping to look at the words written on it. It had a crude drawing of a stick figure with the words GUARDIAN of the village underneath it. Slim can understand this and it was... lab reports. A secret experimentation. "y-you…?”

“WHAT DOES IT SAY?!” Slim looks back at the child and could have sworn he could see sparkles in those black eyes. _The test subject was this kid…!_ Slim reads the Wingding, dusting the smudge. _He didn’t see this coming, should he say this to his father but mother is already dead._ Slim mutters, “it says project **papyrus**."

"THAT’S IT?! OH." Slim paused when he heard the young test subject sound hesitant. Slim doesn’t know what sort of distorted reality this kid has faced from his mother but-?! Slim steps back as he faced a skeleton as tall as him but wearing white armor. This child-turned adult is a GUARDIAN? Papyrus gives a sheepish smile, "I MADE A PROMISE WITH YOUR MOTHER THAT I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE NEXT PERSON WHO LEARNS ABOUT MY NAME.. AND IT’S YOU. EXPECTED FROM THEM REALLY."

"oh hell no...i am not having a babysitter." Slim didn't like where this was going. Papyrus didn't really care, already forming ~~rune~~ symbols in the air. It stayed permanent in the air: glowing symbols?! Papyrus nods, the door close behind them. "WELL! I’M NOT THE TYPE TO MOPE AROUND. I GUESS THAT MEANS I SHOULD FORM A PACT WITH YOU AND BE ON OUR WAY!"

“wait. you can’t be serious! you have no idea on what you’re getting yourself into!” Slim waved his hands, sweating profusely. Papyrus gives a helpless shrug. “IT’S A PROMISE AND PROMISES LAST FOREVER! HOLD STILL WILL YOU?”

…

“…?” Slim summoned out an array of bones to contain the experiment but the blinding light still permeated out of his attacks. Covering his eyes, the teenager peeks out and notices the monster and his attacks are gone. After a good five minutes… Slim snatches the golden chalice and heads out of the ‘temple.’ _Maybe this is all a dream?_ He yawned, heading back to the village. Muffet must be waiting for him. He shouldn’t keep her waiting, but damn. “i should drink this off later.”

“ _STRANGE!_ _YOUR MOTHER NEVER TOLD ME YOU DRINK BEFORE!_ ” Slim’s eyes widened when he heard a voice in his head. Stumbling from his gait, the skeleton looks around. _“YOUR MIND IS SO SPACEY! YOU KNOW? BECAUSE YOU LIKE SPACE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”_

“get out of my fucking head!” SLIM held his head, groaning in annoyance. “ _NO! MY YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME I SHOULD OBSERVE THE POPULATION BEFORE INTERMINGLING WITH THEM! I NEED TO PROTECT YOU LIKE THE VILLAGE!_ ”

“why is god doing this to me?!” Slim placed his hands in his pockets, trying to act cool as he walked back. Screaming to no one won’t do him so good. He has to be patient. _“YOUR MOTHER NEVER WAS THE TYPE TO BELIEVE IN GODS. THEY PREFER CREATING THEM FROM SCRATCH. THEY ARE WHAT YOU CALL KING MAKERS.”_

“and you don’t hate her, my mother?” Slim closed his eyes. _Hell._ He sounds like he’s going to have a difficult time with this. How is he going to work with a voice in his head? “ _YOUR MOTHER IS MY CREATOR THEREFORE I FEEL NO NEED TO HATE THEM. THEY OFTEN CALL ME A SECURITY UNIT OR A DEITY IN SHORT FOR SOME STRANGE REASON. THEY ARE MORE OF US BUT I DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT…_ ”

“crap. there are more of you?” Slim shook his head, annoyed. “ _YES AND YOU WILL HAVE TO NEUTRALIZE THEM TO HARVEST LOVE IN THEIR CORE! LOVE, WHICH I CAN TRANSFORM INTO MATERIAL. I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW! I WILL TEACH YOU YOUR NEW RESPONSIBILITIES AS THE NEW PRIESTESS OF THE VILLAGE!_ ”

“i don’t even live there!” Slim shook his head, but Papyrus retorts with a worried tone. “ _WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE I PROTECT EVERYTHING THERE!_ ”

“if it gets you to come out and leave me alone, why fucking not?” Slim groaned and Papyrus didn’t even get angry at him when he replied. “ _WILL DO!_ ”

 

* * *

 

[HOME]

 

" _GO OUT AND LIVE YOUR LIFE!_ " The tall skeleton wearing an apron ordered. Staring down at him smoking on the couch, the annoyed skeleton swooped down to steal the cigarette away from his mouth. The smoker frowned, "where'd you get this topic from, a rabbit's hat?"

" _NOWHERE, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RECENTLY WATCHED A SHOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ABOUT IT! ALSO, I WANT TO GO OUT AND LOOK AROUND THE GLORIOUS WORLD~! PLEASE STOP BEING LAZY. IT’S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL._ " The younger skeleton placed both hands on the couch, looking down at him. The skeleton sighs to himself, contemplating on his situation. “nah…”

 

 

'damn mom...' Slim sighs. Ever since he adopted the GUARDIAN, he can consider Papyrus’ company parallel to having an invisible friend trying out (more like touching various stuff) and following him everywhere. Once Papyrus wears something, it vanishes from the camera’s sight. In this Kill-or-be-killed world where he ran away from his responsibilities and drink his worries away, Slim did not imagine himself to be able to live in this isolated false paradise controlled by a single entity. Papyrus can affect minor events/choices within the village through magic (more like alteration of SOUL channels). _Slim couldn’t believe anyone hadn’t noticed this yet._ According to Papyrus, he has been doing this for a few years now assigned to protect his village. He can’t do it alone, needing a medium like his mother. Slim understood this since he can see the skeleton’s SOUL turning unstable from time to time. Papyrus was a ticking bomb meant to explode any moment from now. How the hell did that bitch make homunculi this powerful? Why didn’t she try being part of the Royal Scientists and make his father proud? But she chose the bad end, having to argue and lie about her spending in shopping and shit.

" _DON’T YOU WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST LIKE YOUR MOTHER OR YOU COULD BE A DOCTOR?! THE VILLAGE NEEDS THESE TYPE OF PEOPLE! I’M GETTING TIRED OF WATCHING THEM PRAY FOR THE SICKNESS TO GO AWAY! COME ON SLIM MOVE!_ " Papyrus urges. This kid is the type who wants to know everything in the village, helping the people like a goody-two-shoe he is. If the others found out, Papyrus would be experimented on. Slim crossed his arms, needing to take a drink. _Don’t curse for the cinnamon’s sake Slim._ "stars. that's a far fetched dream, don't cha think?”

* * *

 

“ _IT IS NOT! IF YOU BELIEVE STRONGLY ABOUT IT, YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! I WILL SUPPORT YOU WITH MY BLESSINGS!_ ” Papyrus whined, really determined to get the priestess’ son out of the couch. Ever since he started living with his friend’s son, the young guardian has finally arrived to see the village he’s been protecting and giving love all this time. _Better as a picture than numbers, Papyrus loved it!_ Unlike the temple within the forest, this so-called rural area was really pretty and exciting. _But why was Slim looking paranoid?_ When Slim went to the Capital, Papyrus felt weaker because of the amount of LOVE in the air. It’s also surprising why Slim continuously drink and eat sweets on night time instead of trying to get a job. Not like the drinker needed to work since he can create food, but Slim was running away from something. _Something dark, difficult to probe._

“your blessing won’t bring gold from the ground pap... actually you can, don’t do that next time okay?” Slim closed his eyes. Papyrus looks away, a bit queasy. During the first few months, the entity taught his new partner about magic but Slim already knew in advance. His magic combined with science like his creator, everything was at the offensive because of the Kill-or-be-killed agenda. Therefore, Papyrus taught him support and healing magic in case he gets hurt. He can’t teach the other skills because Slim says he doesn’t have the SOUL element for it.

“ _I WON’T._ ” Papyrus sighs, but that was the only way to pay Slim’s debt. _Slim’s really dumb, prideful for the wrong reasons._ Numbers were hard and writings on paper were foreign to him, Papyrus knew he was utterly useless if he’s stripped from his objective. He even need to rely on Slim so he can understand the people’s real needs. The village was more complex than he thought and he had to ask for his new friend to talk with everyone. Something Slim hated doing.

“ _BUT YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GROW OLD AND SLOW?!_ ” Papyrus has one tear on his face as he accuses the skeleton of being a non-believer. If Slim doesn’t trust him, Papyrus is afraid that whatever he’s doing is wrong. His creator gave him objectives and berates him if he did any error, being outside was so different from being inside a white room. The secret laboratory underneath the temple _where he’s true body rested._ He doesn’t want Slim to do what they did to him. It was scary. _It hurt._ And Slim understood what he was trying to say.

“i dunno buddy.” Slim closed his eyes, making him stomp his feet. Papyrus sits down, crossing his arms. “ _W-WELL YOU CAN’T KEEP SULKING FOREVER…_ ”

“ _MOTHER’S FRIEND WASN’T LYING. I WILL HAVE TO DISAPPEAR SOONER OR LATER…_ ” Papyrus ends, resting on the couch. If they had never visited Slim’s father, maybe Slim would be a happier monster. Aside from the fact, Papyrus saw Slim maltreated by his father, the General of the Army and brother to the ruling king called Wingdings, Papyrus was able to meet another person who can see him. The person looked exactly like the creator but they wore a cloak instead of a scientist outfit. They called themselves as the Riverperson who told Slim about the Other Realm. Apparently, it explains why so many monsters looked identical to each other because they’re in the middle of two converging realms. Papyrus doesn’t understand what’s so wrong about this.

“…i know.” Slim comments, eyes closed as if to ignore him. Riverperson mentioned that there are a few monsters who weren’t fully integrated when this occurred, causing anomalies and defects to die off. Papyrus was one of them, but their other self stabilized his conditions to their own advantage ~~as their personal test subject~~. Papyrus looked at Slim’s picture frames, noticing two small skeleton children at the certain. Black and White respectively, the two princes were the heir of the throne. Slim was the cousin, supposed to be the next general after his father’s death yet… Killing was wrong. Slim had every right to run away from something he doesn’t want to do. Slim was often shadowed by his father’s deeds, mocked for the slightest detail. _It was unfair!_ Now Papyrus understood why Slim ran away. Just when Papyrus understood Slim, the skeleton changed. Slim became more somber and depressed upon learning Papyrus’ inevitable death.

_“IT’S OKAY SLIM! NO ONE KNOWS ME, BUT YOU… SO PLEASE DON’T CRY.” Papyrus wiped Slim’s tears. Slim wasn’t the type to cry, but when he does… It was really serious. Riverperson didn’t say anything as the two Papyrus interacted, pulling their hoodie down. “COME ON SLIM. IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I’LL ALSO CRY!”_

“life’s unfair.” Slim points out and Papyrus nods absently. Papyrus relies in HOPE and Love, LoVe and HATE disorients his SOUL’s basic function. Isn’t this why the he keeps providing the village’s need? Papyrus needs them to be happy. Now that he has Slim, he doesn’t need the village anymore but he will need to make Slim happy-ish? Just don’t make Slim sad, that’s all. Based on Riverperson’s foresight, Papyrus has a year left to live due to the large imbalance of LOVE overcoming Love in the world. Slim refuses to accept, locking himself in, coming out only to buy drinks. Papyrus didn’t want this to happen, but it did.

“ _YOUR FRIEND LEFT A LETTER ON THE FRONT DOOR FOR THE TENTH TIME. SHE WANTS TO INVITE YOU TO THE ROYAL BALL._ ” Papyrus muttered. The royal scientist assistant Yun, who was a friend of Slim, has a crush for a fiendish captain of the terra squad of the army. She looked just like the head captain of the royal guard Undyne who currently handles the entirety of Waterfall. Papyrus watches everything beside Slim, unsure why everyone has to keep killing.

“d…do you wanna go?” Slim asked, slowly looking at him. Papyrus sighs, weary of the strains of his activities. Day by day, he begins to grow more tired than the previous day. Papyrus ignores this of course. He was the Great Papyrus! It is his job to take care of the villagers. But going to the Capital wasn’t his main concern, it was the LOVE near the area. According to Slim, nowhere was safe. _It was a Kill-or-be-killed._ Papyrus often watches over Slim’s back for a surprise attack, especially when the skeleton’s drunk. With that 1 HP, Slim might die and his friend might have no choice but to KILL. _This was detrimental._ Papyrus is more of the Love-Hope deity. The higher Slim’s LoVe increase, the more toxic Slim is to Papyrus. Slim eyes him, watching the ghost like entity shuffle his gloved hands. “we don’t know when you’ll vanish anyways… probably a week if the readings are right.”

“ _AS LONG AS I CAN HOLD ON, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON’T LEAVE YOUR SIDE. WHO KNOWS? THIS MIGHT DO YOU SOME GOOD!_ ” Papyrus gave a weak smile. Slim has created a mini-research facility inside his creator’s house, checking his condition and anything to help him with… _Nothing._ Slim stood up, heading up to change into something decent. Oh right. The Royal ball here was a week of dancing and talking with games and fun- Papyrus perked at this, knowing how to make his friend happy in the last few days of his life. “ _HEY SLIM! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!_ ”

 

_It was now or never_

“what is it bro?” Slim asked, wearing a black jacket he stole.

_Papyrus will do everything to make Slim happy_

“ _YOU NEED A PARTNER RIGHT?_ ” Papyrus asked, smiling as he held his chest.

 

" **LET ME DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS TIME!** " Slim laughs.


	2. nyeh. aren't you excited today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus' To Do List:
> 
> 1st, make Slim happy.  
> 2nd, help everyone in the castle.  
> 3rd, try not to alter the events for the Human’s sake.  
> 4th, help Slim with whatever he is doing and make sure he’s safe.  
> 5th, stop attracting unwanted attention/situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Slim = Swapfell!Papyrus  
> Yun = Swapfell!Undyne  
> Al = Swapfell!Alphys  
> Black = Swapfell!Sans

“just stay close okay?” Slim muttered, holding Papyrus’ hand as they were on a boat. Rowing was the Riverperson, face hidden under the hood. Papyrus looks around, seeing a lot of bachelors and bachelorettes in the boat. Looking back up, Papyrus sees his foster brother was thinking of something. This was strange. Why would Slim- Oh here comes Yun with some blood on her clothes. _What?!_

“Didn’t think you’d come asshole.” Yun slaps Slim’s shoulder, grinning as the female held a scalpel. This scared the other residents, trying to move away from the trio. Slim rolls his eyes, taking a smoke on the boat. “realized i can actually gain from this.”

“You’ll meet your dad though-Who’s that with you?” Yun raised an eyebrow, staring at Papyrus. Slim looks at Papyrus and looks back at Yun. “my adopted bro papyrus.”

“You wanted a fucking brother? (“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus scoffed.) And a feisty one too. Didn’t think you had it in ya to take a runt. Ah well. Not my prob. So…” The red head looks at the younger skeleton with glowing red eyes, “What job class are you?”

 

“GUARDIAN!” Papyrus smiles back proudly. Wearing an orange turtleneck like Slim, the skeleton had a mirror necklace dangling on his neck. Imbued with red magic casted by Slim in case something bad happens. Yun stared, “What the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about the Knight class?”

“he is.” Slim flicks his cigar, puffing out smoke from his skull. Papyrus glared at the skeleton, scolding him. “STOP SMOKING SLIM! IT’S NOT GOOD FOR YOU AND THE WOODEN BOAT WE’RE IN!”

“sorry ‘bout that. Paps tend to dream high.” Slim growled as Papyrus grabbed hold of his cigar and threw it in the ocean. Yun laughed, showing her sharp teeth as she smiled at the skeleton. “Like him already.”

“great~ and i thought you were in my side.” Slim shook his head as the researcher pats Papyrus’ shoulder. Yun leans close to Papyrus, whispering. “don’t get your ass killed dweeb or i’m turning you to an amalgamate.”

“O-OK!” Papyrus raised his hands in the air, scared at Slim’s friend. She was more reasonable last time he saw her.

 

_"Did you hear?" A female asked to her peers, the two skeletons overhear their conversation. "The King has a handsome child under his care called Sans and Black!"_

_"I hope those fuckers have high STATs~" The girl chuckles, but another female laughs at the comment. "Screw STATS! Sans is the strongest monster in the whole Kingdom!"_

_"Strongest and smartest, second to King Gaster himself! Those pipsqueaks are two peas in a pod, inseparable I hear." A female quipped until a male butt in the group's conversation and declared. "Who cares about the dance if we can take them in the Tournament?!"_

“…” Slim stared at them. People are illogical. Good thing Yun is here. This way, he has a freaking guide around the halls. Not like they hate each other, it’s just that Yun wants to prove to that yellow lizard she’s tough and insensitive, willing to do everything to get what she wants. Slim only came here for the Royal Ball as a guest, not for the Tournament as the Participant. As the guest, they get a tour and stay inside the Royal Castle to watch the gory actions of the Tournament. Slim doesn’t really care about that, he was after the Royal Library, recalling his mother placing research notes in the area.

 

“HMMM…” Papyrus listens to Slim and Yun talk to each other. Childhood friends, Papyrus knows Yun as the monster who fell in love with Al, the yellow lizard who wields an axe with a manic grin. Papyrus takes a deep breath and sighs. The LOVE was strong here. Papyrus feels a bit disoriented with the amount. Papyrus leans on Slim, having the skeleton give an excuse that his adopted younger brother has seasickness. Papyrus doesn’t know why… He’s experienced this so many times yet he still can’t handle the LOVE? The Guardian looks at the pitch-black water, ‘I DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT.’

* * *

 

“nyeh. you’re nervous because you’ll get to meet al.” Slim grinned and Yun smacked the skeleton on the chest. “I-I do not!”

“…” Repeatedly, Papyrus has watched this world succumb to a repeat without understanding the reason for it. He knows it’s because of a Human Child in the neighboring border, but why would Humans do this to themselves? Well… Papyrus looks down. He also was a product of Unethical experimentation so he couldn’t really understand it. He wants to understand but he can’t. Slim says he’s too fluffy, but he’s just magic and bones. Papyrus sighs, looking around. Everyone was plotting. _Great._

‘THE RACE TO WIN THE HEART OF THE TWO PRINCE?’ Few weeks from now will be the start of Autumn, the beginning of the Human-Monster War. Whoever the princes marry doesn’t matter based in his experience. _Why were they so indifferent to the violence?_ At the exact moment, Papyrus will fall asleep and lose consciousness at the extreme level of violence in the world. He knows the battle will end without a victor, but what happens after that is unknown ~~since the RESET happens~~. Waking up, Papyrus would emerge from his confinement under the temple and wait for Slim to come visit. Slim doesn’t remember, but that’s fine since Papyrus doesn’t want anything to change there, knowing Slim is progressively getting better. ‘WHY CAN’T EVERYONE JUST GET ALONG?’

“SLIM LOOK!” Papyrus points at the scenery, smoke and buildings cover the area where amidst everything is the Royal Castle. However, Papyrus nearly falls from the intensity of the LOVE. Slim immediately grabbed hold onto him. Everyone nearly falls at the sudden bump on the wall. The Riverperson announced in a cold voice, “Welcome to the Capital. Now get your asses off my boat!”

 

“F-Fuck! She’s here!” Yun twitched, right in front of Slim and Papyrus as two Royal Guards emerged to greet the locals. It was Undyne and Al, the head of the water and land division in the Monster Kingdom. Looking behind her, Yun asked as she fixed her glasses on her face. “H-How do I look?”

“decent.” Slim glared at her, disgusted at the pathetic attempt. Papyrus looks at the Riverperson as they pat his head. The ferryman said in a soft voice, “Call me when you’re near the bay and I will come to fetch you, child.”

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus smiles back and the younger skeleton goes to Slim to hold his left arm. Papyrus’ eyes glowed orange and back to white, analyzing the amount of LoVe and Love within the crowd. Bordering LOVE, Papyrus pulls Slim away from the crowd with a hurt expression. Slim nods, knowing what that means. “sorry bud, but we have to blend in. hang on tight k?”

“OK.” Papyrus understand, but his SOUL was jittery. This will be the first time everyone will see him! All of their expressions are just what he predicted: indifference except for a certain few who’s close to Slim. Papyrus looks around excitedly, seeing the people who watches them go to the Royal Castle. This will also be the first time he gets to eat FOOD with Slim, talk with Slim’s friends, and interact with the flowers without fearing for the monsters to realize his intervention and more! He can’t wait? Papyrus tilts his head, realizing Undyne has changed her lines in her talk.

 

“And who’s the new kid, Slim?” Undyne looks over her shoulder as the two along with the Dog Unit protect the civilians. Undyne knows Slim. He was the son of the General of the total army. She and Al were division heads, but they’re well known by the people. She also knows Slim tends to avoid these events because of his father, but this, she looks at Papyrus, was new. Bubbling with joy, this skeleton was the brightest SOUL she has ever seen. It was so bright that Undyne was afraid someone would kill the poor guy.

“That’s his bro.” Al muttered, looking at Papyrus as well. Slim frowned, not really wanting those guys to mind the chirpy skeleton. Al asked, “Why is his LoVe 1?”

“BECAUSE KILLING IS WRONG!” Papyrus pouts when he saw most of them looking as if they’ll laugh. Before he could defend himself, Slim went forward. “i fight for him.”

“SLIM...” Papyrus wondered what that meant because everyone was silent when Slim said this. Yes. Slim does fight, but he always tells the smoker to stop before he kills someone. Even if the skeleton has a permanent 1 in all of his STATS, Papyrus knows Slim’s LVL to be as high as 15. Papyrus stops to give the skeleton a hug. Slim continues walking, having the younger innocent skeleton cling to him. Slim blushed, embarrassed as the rest of his friends grinned at him. “n-not a word!”

* * *

 

“really? we have to sign this bullshit?” Slim scratched his head, annoyed. Papyrus stares at the consent paper and looks back at Undyne and her girlfriend Alphys talking with each other. Papyrus then looks at Slim talking with Al and Yun who’s also busy. Papyrus frowns, not knowing what to do. If he recalls right, you have to write your name and signature… ‘BUT HOW DO I WRITE MY NAME???’

“…” Papyrus walks forward, looking for an assistant to help him write. Slim says he shouldn’t act strange but Papyrus doesn’t want to be a burden. It’s not strange right? Asking someone to spell his name because Papyrus can only speak and nothing else! Can Wingdings do? Of course not! Everyone was writing in the mother language. Papyrus looks left to right before someone grabs onto his arm.

 

“need help buddy?” Papyrus looks down to see a small skeleton wearing a white and blue themed clothes. It was fancy and the skeleton was really small. This was Prince Comic Sans. Slim always get along with this skeleton through puns and yet Slim often ends up falling in love with Sans’ brother: Black. Papyrus nodded, holding the sheet out in front of Sans. “CAN YOU HELP ME WRITE MY NAME?”

“…?” Sans blinked and Papyrus just knows he goofed. Papyrus tries to rephrase his sentence, hoping it becomes clearer. “WELL. I DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SO I WAS HOPING IF YOU CAN BE A KIND FRIEND TO WRITE **PAPYRUS** IN THIS SHEET OF PAPER SO I CAN COPY IT INTO MY CONSENT FORM!”

“…pft. sure just give me the pen-pal.” Sans smiled and when Papyrus gave the pen, he realized the pun. “HEY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR.”

“sorry that rattled your bones.” Sans looks to the side to see Papyrus covering his face. “STOP MAKING PUNS. YOU, AS THE PRINCE, SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS.”

“but you’re smiling.” Sans chuckled at the skeleton’s hypocrisy. Papyrus shook his head, dismayed at himself. Because of all those RESETs, Papyrus learned to like Slim’s jokes and that would also mean liking Sans. “I KNOW AND I HATE IT.”

“just accept the puns, paps.” Sans laughs at how hard the skeleton was trying to act naturally. This skeleton was a stick-in-the-mud, but his presence feels light. Sans frowned, curious as he offers the sheet to the skeleton. “here.”

“THANK YOU!” Papyrus copies it using the floor as his table. Sans looks down, smiling once more to see how childish the words looked. “ain’t that cute? welp. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. you want me to tour you around?”

 

“Sans! You’re going to tour half of them remember?” Undyne glared at the prince, watching the skeleton interact with the cinnabun. Slim immediately went forward, grabbing onto Papyrus as the skeleton finished writing. Slim glared at Sans, suspicious of the prince’s activity. Papyrus looks at Slim and looks to the side. He knows any moment from now, Black will be emerging and will taunt Slim. _This is bad._ Alphys looks at Papyrus and looks at Sans, the female lizard grinned. Papyrus doesn’t need to look at someone to know what they’re feeling; he isn’t physically here after all. “Is it because of-”

“nah. just saw someone new in a **long time**.” Sans winks at Papyrus and Slim, but Papyrus knew the skeleton can’t remember everything. He must be winking at Slim who refuses to say anything. Papyrus blames Wingdings for this, the Royal Scientist who his creator partitioned from, ~~losing along the way with the Runes in the Ruins.~~

“you better not be flirting with him, comic.” Slim glared at his colleague who simply grins. Sans watched his brother Black walk down the stairway, commenting back. “no guarantees, but i’ll try my best to keep my mouth shut.”

“How about we go in a whole group and finish this already?!” Black looked down at the locals who stared at the prince in amazement, lust and indifference. Papyrus leans close to the smoker, whispering. “NO SMOKING SLIM!”

“right right.” Slim pulls out a lollipop and slipped it in his mouth. Papyrus smiles, ignoring the bickering of the two princes. Sans is always so lax and punnish while Black is serious and uptight. They often don’t get along. Remaining silent, Papyrus listens to Black specifically insult his cousin at being a failure. Nothing goes through his head, the repetitive lines have grown too old for him. _It was boring._ But this time, Papyrus holds Slim’s hand. ‘AT LEAST I’M HERE TO PHYSICALLY SUPPORT HIM!’

 

“and who’s that orphan you got from the street?” Black’s line caught Papyrus’ attention, surprised when Slim flirted instead. _Black hates flirting_. “he’s my bro papyrus. he’s nothing compared to you unless you’re jealous?”

“I AM NOT!” Black growled and went off. Sans looks at the crowd and shrugged, following his storming brother. It was Al who ordered everyone to follow the skeleton as they rush for the immediate tour. Papyrus looks at Slim, nudging his ribcage. “THAT’S UNCALLED FOR! HE’S YOUR COUSIN!”

“hmph.” Slim walks ahead with Papyrus following beside him.

 

...

 

“Can you stop acting all nice here? This is a kill-or-be-killed world.” Undyne complained, recently dragging him out before the cinnamon roll gets beaten up to dust. However, Papyrus crossed his arms, affirming his stance. “WHY SHOULD I STOP WHEN I’M RIGHT? VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!”

“Well sometimes, you gotta fight!” Undyne noogies the skeleton’s skull. Papyrus yelped in surprise, eye sockets wide open at the sudden attack. Undyne grins, laughing at such an expression. Papyrus flails his arm, shouting. “I STILL DON’T AGREE WITH YOUR LOGIC BECAUSE I BELIEVE THERE IS SOME GOODNESS IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE!”

“oh god he acts like a cinnamon roll, someone save him.” Sans chuckles, hands in his pocket as Undyne continues to play with the skeleton. Sans doesn’t get it. He feels like something is off, but there’s nothing there. He did a lil’ shortcut to his lab and found no abnormalities, but his mind says something is indeed wrong _. Something in front of him, but what?_ Sans shakes his head, as long as nothing bad happens, the abnormality can stay.

“…” Papyrus knows Sans is watching and prefers he not notice. What he’s more afraid of is the King slash Royal Scientist Wingdings. Slim told him to avoid the ruler at all cost, even if it means abandoning Slim. Papyrus’ SOUL clenches at the order. _He doesn’t know if he can do that._ Undyne called his name, bringing him back to his senses. Sans was also there beside Undyne and Alphys, grinning at him.

“I’M COMING!” Papyrus rushes forward, silently wondering if he can indeed inspire change with his presence alone? _Mother said so._ Slim says he shouldn’t try to alter anything, fearful of what the Human will do. Papyrus knows what Slim meant, already watching the Human for the ***********th time. This time, Papyrus swears upon his SOUL to protect Slim and his friends. _Papyrus won’t let them fall._ No one would ever think the Human would come in the 3 rd day of the tournament, being the participant for the small skeletons hand in marriage-

“wow there! don’t want you to swim in air, bud.” Sans grinned, using magic to make sure the skeleton didn’t fall down. Papyrus blinked, looking at Sans and smiled. “THANK YOU FOR HELP!”

“no problem spaghetto.” Sans pointed a gun gesture at Papyrus, internally screaming on how stupid he looks. Papyrus laughs, instantly changing the prince’s opinion of the newbie. Papyrus caught him off guard though.

“I NEVER HEARD THAT FROM YOU YET. THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!” Papyrus walked past him as he said that as if it was the most normal thing to do which it is, but Sans swore his SOUL stopped beating at that moment. He knows a lot of monsters see him as a punster, everywhere when he can afford to go around ~~away from his father no doubt.~~ Sans should know everyone in the Kingdom and the entire periphery so why doesn’t he know Papyrus?

‘d-does he know?’ Sans thought, turning around so he won’t lag behind. He observed everyone on the back. Black was blabbering again about boring stuff with pseudo admirers, Slim wasn’t there since he’s gone to the dumps (yeah right), Yun and Al are arguing again while Alphys and Undyne were introducing stuff to an eager Papyus…? Eager seems to be the wrong term. Papyrus was fascinated not on the ITEMS, but at the people. Sans found that curious.

**_who are you really?_ **

Sans wants to find out about this curious skeleton.

****

**_Papyrus._ **

* * *

 

‘tch. not only are there cameras, but also guards? how long have i been gone again- oh right. two years maybe?’ Slim looks around the hallways and corridors. He told Yun to take care of Papyrus, needing to go to the ‘bathroom’ he says. He knows Papyrus won’t wander around, the guardian told him in advance that they already entered here before. Slim gripped his hand, frustrated. ‘damn brat and their fucking resets!’

“…” Slim held onto the mirror necklace parallel to Papyrus’. This mirror had an orange and blue hue, reflecting the LVL of monsters if he holds it on his eye and at the monster’s SOUL. He doesn’t really need that, being able to know based on movement, attitude and STATs yet… Papyrus’ magic can see through the monster’s previous actions in the past loop. Now that was something. Slim knows leaving his brother alone might cause some harm but he trusts Yun and Sans to take care of him. _Still…_ Slim is worried how his bastard of a father will ACT.

…

Papyrus thinks life in the Castle is boring, so little people to talk to (with their actions repeated).

...

Slim thinks life in the Castle is busy, so many people to talk to (with their actions randomized).

...

“H-hey? Why aren’t you eating?” Undyne asked, already having a certain inclination to talk with the newbie who wants to be a pacifistic knight. Papyrus looks over at Slim, fiddling with his food as Yun and Al talk with each other. Undyne grabbed onto the chicken leg and chomped on it, chewing as the skeleton looks at his food and at her. Papyrus was strange. He says he’s new to all of this, but he has this expression of boredom towards a once in a lifetime seen portraits or machinery. _It’s as if Slim rubbed on him._ Papyrus also became a target for bullying by his peers and Yun didn’t do a shit in helping the skeleton. Undyne had to threaten them away, accidentally accepting Papyrus’ request to become her disciple. She never had a student before, especially a pacifist, but it might be fun.

“I.. I CAN’T EAT THIS.” Papyrus confessed, smiling sheepishly. “I CAN ONLY EAT WHATEVER SLIM MAKES SO…”

“R-really?” Alphys has a surprised face as the skeleton bows his head in apology. Undyne knew what to do, swinging her arm over the skeleton’s shoulder, she declared. “I get it now! You’re worried about food poisoning and you know nothing about food crap! As our first lesson, we are going to fucking make spaghetti!”

“OH! THAT SOUNDS NICE.” Papyrus cheered and Slim finally looked his brother’s direction. Papyrus seems to be getting along with Undyne and Alphys, that’s good. Slim takes a sip of the soy sauce, much to the dismay of Yun. Since they’re guests, they get to roam around and do whatever shit they can. But the main function they gotta do is watch the tournament. 1st day is written exams and a quiz show with NTT and MTT respectively (Meth and TNT. Great). 2nd day is physical combat for his father’s shitty plans. 3rd day is the wizard trials where only the true wizards get to show-off. 4th day is when the guests get to dance ~~and trip~~ , eat ~~and barf~~ , drink ~~and vomit~~ as well as talk with each other ~~before frick-fracking anywhere they want.~~ On the 5 th day, they get to select the winners of each test. 6th day, the semi-finals for Sans and Black to watch their inevitable marriage. 7th day is the congratulations along with the 8th day where aristocracy and merchants meet the royal couple. The rest of the month(s) will be about the preparations until Fall comes where everyone witness the grand event by being forced to come back in the area.

 

“HAVING FUN?”

“yeah.” Slim looks up, seeing Papyrus stand over him as if the skeleton got bored of waiting. Slim raised his hand and brings Papyrus down for a kiss. _Papyrus needs as much energy as he can to stabilize his physical manifestation._ Yun and Al paused at their actions, watching the ‘siblings’ have an awkward kissing moment. _Slim didn’t really like it at first, but he grew used to it._ Letting go, Slim tilts his head to see Sans with empty eye sockets and Black’s pissed expression. _Papyrus doesn’t mind though_ Papyrus licks his teeth of the energy reserve and was caught off guard when Undyne hauled him in the air, running off with the skeleton. _He experienced things worse than this._

 

“!” Slim watched Black stood up and walked away. He knows he has no choice but to confront the bugger. Slim doesn’t understand Black, even if he is fully aware this skeleton is a full-time tsundere. Black likes Napstaton, but he hates him at the same time. When Slim confessed he likes Black when he was younger, Black shooed him aside not tsundere like but real serious disgust so why the fuck is this skeleton acting jealous? Is it his time of month again? But Comic has that covered and that dude swings both ways ~~too bad Gaster’s into pedophilia~~. 

“damn it.” Slim sighs and Yun raised her glass as a condolence. “Good luck with your twisted family.”

“i know.” Slim stood up and walked towards the staircase, up to the something floor and bypassing all of the guards just to meet with the moody teenager. Seriously, Black should get over this clinginess. He isn’t going to be the General like his father Gaster, but a freaking nobody. The General will be either Al or Undyne, not him. Can’t Black understand that?

* * *

 

“W-Why did you do that for?!” Undyne screamed at Papyrus as they arrived on the garden. There was even pretty flowers and mirrors everywhere. Papyrus missed this place, deciding to sit on the edge of the bloody fountain. Alphys came suit, huffing from the sudden burst of adrenaline to catch up to them.

“DO WHAT?” Papyrus dips his hand onto the fountain, solidifying LOVE into another material he sees below - Coins. Papyrus knows it’ll take hours to cleanse this but it was okay. Slim also likes to hang around this place so he’d like it if he makes this place LOVE free. “WHO’S THE GARDENER HERE? CAN I VOLUNTEER TO BE THE GARDENER? OH! AND CAN SLIM ALSO HELP ME WITH THIS? IT’LL BE FUN!”

“Stop avoiding the topic and answer your mentor!” Undyne placed her hands on her hips, also thinking of how dreadful the garden is with the torture devices and clothes left around from the enemies of the King. Papyrus moves his head back and forth, unsure what sort of answer he’ll give. He knows each answer and action will ultimately affect the time line. Papyrus smiles, “BECAUSE I LOVE SLIM AND HE LOVES ME TOO.”

“A-are you saying Slim adopted you for…” Alphys covered her mouth, but Papyrus stood up, indignant at the accusation. “NO! SLIM DID NOT ADOPT ME FOR THAT! HE ADOPTED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME FROM HARM!”

“But why the kiss?” Undyne was still confused with answer. Papyrus doesn’t know how to explain this. _Test subjects undergo very strange situations and learn to adapt to it._ Papyrus wants to tell them the truth because he doesn’t like lying. _But if he tells the truth, no one would believe him. They would think he’s crazy and leave him alone._ Papyrus covers his mouth, thinking what the best answer would be. _He has to tell them that Loving someone isn’t all that bad so these two would be okay getting in a relationship._ Papyrus always wanted Undyne and Alphys to be a pair. They were a cute pairing, but they had no capacity to bear a child. _Papyrus thinks making a choice is hard, not knowing the outcome if he said this._ Papyrus might as well say the plausible lie. _Slim will be the only one to remember him so it was okay._ Papyrus removes his hand, looking at the two.

 

“BECAUSE I’M NOT ONLY SLIM’S ADOPTED BROTHER, BUT ALSO HIS LOVER.”

 

“!” Sans coughed out some of his condiment, hearing the confession as he rested on a tree. That was… unexpected but also expected. In this world, your loved ones such as family and friends tend to become a part of your love choice. _Sans hated it._ Standing up, Sans decides to pay Slim a visit.  _He wish he could change it, but he knows he can’t._ Sans took a shortcut, not knowing that Papyrus was staring at the tree rested on.  _He’s tried so many times, but it all end up the same._

 

 **Sans felt powerless.**  

* * *

 

“?” Sans stopped himself from revealing his position, hearing bone attacks puncturing bone. Sans has a bad feeling Slim got caught by Gaster, his uncle who tends to treat him after Wingdings did his thing. _Sans cringed, hating the feeling of hands roam around his body._ He can hear Wingding shout at him, already heard from his men that his son adopted another mouth to feed. _Slim was surprisingly silent as he takes his beating, unlike the past where he begs for mercy and mutters apologies._ Sans waits, ashamed for being to fearful to come out.

“If you really want to be useful in the family, get yourself killed gnat.” A bone cracks, Slim hissed in pain but nothing more. After hearing the footsteps walk out of the door, Sans emerged from the closet and looks down at his cousin. Slim was already up, clutching his mirror pendant with him. Sans muttered, “how’d he find you?”

“tracked me down and beat the crap out of me.” Slim shook his head as Sans offered bandages for him. Pushing the bandages away, Slim sat up indian style, looking at the somewhat sympathetic skeleton. “wha’dya want?”

“about your bro.” Sans starts but Slim stood up, dusting his pants. “you mean papyrus? nyeh. i need you to deliver me puzzles and children books for the guy, preferably peek-a-boo-with-fluffy-bunny. Oh and we’re sharing a room.”

“not that jerk.” Sans face palmed, but couldn’t help but smile at the casual conversation after that fucked up event. “i meant your relationship with the cinnamon since black might be a tiney-whiney jealous about you two.”

“let him tantrum. paps is...special.” Slim scratches his head, looking down blushing slightly. _It must be weird huh._ Having a mob of monsters see you kissing your identical self and pretend nothing was wrong with this. _It was even by consent._ Slim doesn’t regret doing that. _It was for Papyrus’ own good._ Sans rolls his eyes.

 

“paps says you’re his lover.”

 

“!!!” Slim nearly choked on the air and dust in him, “say what now?!”

 

…

..

.

 

FIGHT **[ACT]** ITEM MERCY

 

“SOMETHING WRONG SLIM?” Papyrus asked while watching the skeleton go to the window. Opening the curtains to reveal the cities and smoke ~~intermingling with LOVE~~ , Slim wanted to face palm at the stupidity. So because of Papyrus, he has a jealous brat and a murderous father after him at close proximity. Papyrus looked at him and answered with a cheery tone. "IF THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WIDESPREAD KNOWLEDGE YOU ARE BISEXUAL WITH A LEVEL ONE MONSTER AS A LOVER, I CAN TELL THEM I’M ACTUALLY A FEMALE AND DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER WITH THE DRESS CODE.”

 

 ***CHECK** *FLIRT *INSULT

 

“nah. it’s okay bro.” Slim sighs, scratching his arms. After Papyrus healed him upon their meet-up at the garden, Slim picked the skeleton bridal style and went to their room ~~his old room~~. Placing the skeleton down on the bed, Slim started cleaning his table for the puzzles and storybooks to arrive. Slim doesn’t get it. It was the first day and Sans already has his eyes on Papyrus, but Papyrus says this is a different type of attraction. It was **curiosity.** This was something Papyrus was afraid of. _It reminded him of the scientists in the lab._ Slim goes to the bed and sat down, beckoning Papyrus to rest on his lap. Slim pats the skeleton’s head, checking the skeleton’s STATS.

 

** PAPYRUS **

**HP 680**

**ATK 8**

**DEF 2**

**LVL 1**

**EXP 200**

**GOLD 0**

 

“but whatever you want, my **adoorable**  brother~" Slim teased, petting his brother's skull. Papyrus sighs in defeat, knowing how stubborn his brother can be. Slim continues to pat his brother, waiting for the storybooks to arrive so he can lock the doors. Slim hums, "so any hidden motives behind this?"

"YES." Papyrus closed his eyes, getting ready for sleep. Slim watched the skeleton’s SOUL dimmed slightly, revealing a soft purple hue. Patting Papyrus’ head makes this passionate skeleton so passive, a weakness of some sort. Slim was glad the energetic skeleton had a weakness, aside from Peek-A-Boo-With-Fluffy-Bunny, or he’d never be able to get some shut eye. "I WANT THEM TO REALIZE BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ISN’T A WEAKNESS. THAT BY TRUSTING AND LOVING EACH OTHER, EVERYONE CAN LIVE HAPPILY. THE LACK OF TRUST… ISN’T THIS THE REASON WHY MONSTERS AND HUMANS DON’T GET ALONG?”

 “…” Both of them stared at each other and Slim knew there was no say on this matter. Slim closed his eyes, resting his eye lights. Papyrus looked up, smiling mischievously.

 

“BLACK LIKES YOU.”

 

“yeah i know. he’s learned to **love** me.” Slim can feel Papyrus move to face him, touching his shirt.

 

“I MEAN BLACK  **LOVE** LOVES YOU.”

 

“…” Slim didn’t comment. Of all the timelines, it had to be the one he had no plans of slacking off.

 

“screw me.”

“SAVE THAT FOR THE HONEYMOON~”

“shut up.”

 

Papyrus laughs, secretly worried for the following days. ‘I’M SORRY FOR MAKING THIS DIFFICULT.’

“it’s ok.” Slim soothes the skeleton’s back as if knowing what Papyrus was thinking. “it wasn’t your fault.”

“BUT YOUR FATHER-” Papyrus has his mouth covered. Slim didn’t bother staring at the skeleton’s expression, muttering. “let me burn in hell; i’m not going to lose you.”

“…” Papyrus closed his eyes, returning to the village to see if there is any wishes today. He isn’t a slacker like Slim, he was the guardian of the village. Sometimes, when it’s too silent, he can still hear his creator’s hymn dedicated to him. Papyrus wasn’t god. If he was, he’d SAVE everyone from DESPAIR. No more suffering. 

* * *

 [PAST MEMORY]

 

_“What a dream you have there, Papyrus!”_

_The young test subject looks up at the scientist, blue and orange eye lights follow the female into the other room. Papyrus was holding a paper with his old drawing from the previous session. Even though he used red, Papyrus was able to write the word SAVE and draw monsters below the word. **Papyrus doesn’t really understand, but he simply knows.** Humming a familiar tone, the scientist comes back to hold an injection. “Would you want to escape?”_

_“?” The skeleton called Papyrus tilts his head, curious at the words the monster in a lab coat muttered,_

 

_“do you remember your brother?”_

_“?” Papyrus doesn’t understand._

_“I see.” The scientist smiled, sitting down in front of the young skeleton. Wearing a white gown, Papyrus has a tag stating PAPYRUS with metal shackles on his ankles and wrists. The test subject was also hurt, a trail of dust follow him wherever he goes in his little personal white room. Papyrus walks forward, stumbling to reach for the scientist’ gown. **This was familiar.** The female scientist continues to scribble, “It seems the test subject has lost his memories due to the trauma injected from the substance PATIENCE taken from his own brother’s magic.”_

_“?” Papyrus looks at the Scientist, showing a pretty blue vial. Papyrus doesn’t move away as the Scientist comforts him as they place him on their lap. He already experienced this in the past. **Yellow, Green, Violet…** They were injected in him and it’ll hurt really bad but it was temporary maybe? Papyrus doesn’t know anymore. There’s no sense of time here. He just knows he trusts this scientist because they were different from the others. They tell stories, offer him food and play with them. **They injected a paralysis onto him.** Nothing would change right…?_

_“There we go~” **They were his creator.** They were the one who he first saw when he woke up. **They can be trusted right?** They were better than the other Scientists who came over to give him icky medicine and ouchies. **Where did all of them go though?** Papyrus can’t sense anyone here anymore. **Did the creator kill them?** Papyrus can hear their creator hum, holding his SOUL as they injected the combined serums. **Papyrus knew something was wrong.**_

_“There there little one.” The creator shushed them, carrying them to the next room. Papyrus struggled at the pain, but all he could make was a strangled cry. The creator continues to hum their song, showing the amount of dust and blood in the hallways. Papyrus cries, unsure what is happening. They arrived in a tomb with flowers and machines._

_“Maybe this time…” The scientist whispers, placing the monster down on to the next prison. The container slowly closes, Papyrus can move very few of his limbs as he tries to get out of the thick vat of red blood. **Papyrus screamed.** The scientist pushes him down with their blue attack. **No one was ever coming for you.** The scientist offers a smile._

_“Maybe you will be the one.”_

**_Papyrus falls_ **

_“Won’t you protect them Papyrus?”_

 

_ Yet darkness can’t hold him down. _

****

_“Don’t you want to SAVE us?”_

**_Papyrus refuses_ **

_“Let me be your priestess Papyrus.”_

**He just knows... believes even the worse people can change.**

 

...

 

“come back to the living, guardian unit Papyrus..”

 

**_Everything turned dark._ **

 

“What took you so long Papyrus?”

_Papyrus opens his eyes, finding himself sitting on the altar._

“Come on now.”

_Papyrus looks at the voice, placing one foot down to the marble floor._

 

**Everything hurts.**

_“Let us start.”_ _The ~~LVL 10 Scientist~~ New Priestess held the skeleton’s hand; Papyrus follows them obediently. Shackles no more, the tag vanished from him. The Priestess smiled, happy to see the young child looking around the forest._

**“The next time someone mutters your name, you will serve them until your SOUL shatters.”**

****

_Papyrus complies with their order._

**Author's Note:**

> A timeline with diverging timelines.


End file.
